


Waiting In The Wings

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren is a detective, Music, Obsession, Psychological Thriller, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stalker, Thriller, reader is a violinist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: As the star violinist of Boston, you were faced with the fact that you had attracted an admirer, one prone to obsession and now stalking, with implied threats. This admirer’s latest cry for your attention unnerved you to no end. You had reached out to the Boston Police Department, for help. Detective Kylo Ren is assigned to go undercover and lure your deranged admirer to light. Detective Ren promises that he will keep you safe, but do you really know where the true danger lies, while waiting in the wings?





	1. Chapter 1

The sheet music (which looks to be apparently stained with blood,) is now evidence that you had turned over to the Boston police department.

You are a well known concert violinist and now, you have found yourself attracting a stalker. At first, it was flowers that arrived to your dressing room. Next, came the letters as they escalated in their professing of their admiration and now - undying love.

You no longer could contain the anxiety in which you felt. Every sudden movement, loud noise, nearly everything set you on edge. Your recording label decided to provide you with a round the clock body guard.

Still, you felt that your safety and well being is in jeopardy.

The chief of police was an ass. He ‘recommended’ that you not wear such tantalizing dresses during your performances, in order to not garner unwarranted attention.

Finally, when the sheet music (your music, at that) with the blood red stain arrived by mail to your home, it pushed you over the edge.

“Forensics came back. It is not blood. Just red ink, watered down. Someone has a morbid watercolor streak.” Officer Reichman informed you. You were relieved to hear that it was not actual blood, but the chilling thought that it was insinuated as such, still made your own blood run cold.

****

2 days later…

A knock rasps at your Brownstone’s door. You jump.

“Who is it?” You call through the heavily barricaded door.

“I’m Detective Kylo Ren. I’ve been assigned to your case regarding the harassment that you are receiving.”

You felt a little relieved to hear that it was a detective behind your door.

You unlatch the deadbolts (you now have four locks on your front door) but you kept the chain latch remaining locked, just in case.

When you peeked through the chained gap, the detective smiled at you with sensual inviting lips and warm brown eyes.

“I’m sorry if I startled you.” Kylo said your name, holding up his badge to confirm as identification.

“Please, come in.” You let the handsome detective into your home.

You were instantly attracted to the tall, dark and stoic detective.

“I’ve been assigned by the station to work with you, undercover. We want to try and lure out this person that is harassing you.”

You smiled. Suddenly, you welcomed the idea of having Detective Ren around your home. He instantly made you feel safer and a lot of other feelings that you didn’t have time to explore at the moment.

“I’ll try not to get in your way.” Kylo assured.

“If anyone asks about my presence, I am a manager from your label.”

“Alright, whatever you say, detective.” You smiled.

****  
Detective Ren accompanied you on your daily routine of practicing at the concert hall. He patiently watched as you went through your routine, while catching him smile and seemingly admire your musical talent as you played rigorously in your rehearsals.

Kylo remained quiet for most of the time. Detective Ren is not really one for starting a conversation, unless the need warranted.

Still, you felt safer with his presence. Perhaps that is indeed a false sense of security, but having Kylo in your home at night helped you to sleep a lot easier, that is, when you could push the thoughts out of your mind, of what it would be like to have him in your bed.

Then, a new development happens overnight. A text message arrives.

“I look forward to your performance, tonight. I see that you are sharing your attentions with a certain raven-esque man. I’m jealous of him already.”

While in tears, you show Detective Ren the message.

“How did they get my number?” You said in a panic.

“This person is going to be at my performance tonight, what am I to do?” Anxiety overtook you.

Detective Ren placed his hands on your shoulders and steadied you, making direct eye contact.

“Its going to be alright. I’ll be there, waiting. I will protect you.” Kylo reassured. You believe him, no doubt, but the uncertainty factor won over and fueled your anxiety to the max.

“I will be sitting in the front row. They will have to get past me, first. I’ll be ready.”

“But this person is targeting you, now.” You confided your worry for his safety.

“My concern is for you. Let them come for me.” Kylo said.

Before you took the stage that night, you tried to calm yourself. How were you going to bow that damn violin, when your hands trembled uncontrollably? This stalker has turned you into a quivering mess. And an unraveling mess is not how you want to appear in front of Detective Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jealousy can drive a man to commit unthinkable and unspeakable acts.” Kylo informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this fic as engaging to the reader as possible, so it will be a slow start/buildup and I want to craft the scenes as best as I possibly can. The tension, the anticipation and all of the uncertainties... so please, bear with me. I know many want reader and Kylo to jump into bed, but the story needs this buildup. Thanks for reading :-D

Fear gripped you, when you walked onto the stage. You were met by an array of applause when you took the stage and when that faded, dead silence permeated the hall. As the crowd awaited for you to begin playing, you stood there; seized with fear and anxiety. You saw Detective Ren in the front row, just like he had told you that he would be. His smile quickly faded, when he saw that you were faltering. You looked out into the vast crowd. The overhead lights obscured most of the audience, but as far as you were concerned, everyone in attendance is your stalker.

Never in your entire life, since learning the violin at the age of five, had you ever faltered with your instrument. Not even during your first recital and your first professional concert. Tonight, was different. You stood motionless, your eyes fluttering as faintness was setting in. You dropped your bow and the sound of it crashing to the stage floor echoed throughout the hall; louder than it should have.

Your fellow accompanying musicians rushed to you side as did Detective Ren.

An apology was issued on your behalf to the audience, via the concert director. He simply feigned that you were overcome with an unexpected illness and would not be performing tonight.

Detective Ren was by your side as you recovered in your dressing room. With head in hands, you were in tears. Detective Ren was doing his best to console you. You felt like an absolute failure.

Suddenly, in barged Lennox Lamoureux. A rival violinist.

“How could you embarrass this ensemble as you did tonight?!” Lennox shouted.

Lennox had failed to recognize Detective Ren’s presence, at first. Lennox was too wrapped up in his tirade. When Kylo stood up, putting himself in between the two of you, Lennox backed down as he sized up Kylo and instantly knew that it would be a fatal mistake to continue.

“You should have left, when you were given the chance.” Lennox bitterly spatted as he turned to leave in a dramatic fashion, leaving your dressing room.

****

Back at your Brownstone, the next morning…

“Feeling better?” Kylo had asked you as he greeted you, while serving you breakfast at the kitchen table.

“Not really.” You frowned.

“This may be difficult to speak about, but it could very well help your case. That man on the tirade last night, Lennox is his name, right? Did you ever have…”

“Absolutely not!”

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to imply, it is just worth noting if there was ever any repudiation on your part. He was awfully upset about last night.”

“Lennox considers me a rival. Before I joined the ensemble, he was lead violinist. I came along and within four months I became concertmaster and had a record label approaching me, wanting me to record albums. He’s just jealous.”

“Jealousy can drive a man to commit unthinkable and unspeakable acts.” Kylo informed.

“Are you suspecting Lennox as my harasser?”

“I’m not ruling him out at this stage.”

“Can you think of anyone else, that may have cause to hold a grudge against you? Any former relationship with a member from your ensemble?”

“There was Dominic. Dominic Alistair. I knew him from my conservatory days. He plays the cello. Our parting was amicable, he was offered a position in an orchestra in New York and he moved away. He contacted me about three months prior, he was coming back to Boston for a short trip and asked if I wanted to have drinks, but I had a performance that night and politely declined. He understood the situation.” You relayed to Kylo.

“What about any of the female members of your ensemble? Women can be just as vehemently jealous if not more, than a man. I am confident in my assumption that your ‘admirer’ is indeed a man, but we can never rule out the added twist.” Kylo imparted.

“There’s no one that I can think of. I’m pretty much a loner. With the required amount of time it takes for me to practice to stay at my best, I really have no time for social niceties.”

****

A week had passed, since Detective Kylo Ren showed up on your doorstep. After you had shaken yourself mostly free from that nightmare at the concert hall, you were given some time for a reprieve from your performance duties, in order to calm your nerves. You continued to practice, while at home. 

You had had a custom glass solarium built into the back of your Brownstone. There, you would practice in solitude (usually under the moonlit nights) for you had the most spectacular view of the full moon. When it wasn’t such a hot and overtly sunny day, you would practice in the early morning hours while soaking in some rays.

As you wrapped up your practicing, you saw Kylo peering through the other side of the glass, watching you play your violin. He smiled fondly and you returned the smile. You appreciated his attentiveness to never be too far from your side. He instilled the feeling of safety.

As you exited the solarium, you met Kylo at the door.

“I’m in need of having some laundry done.” He grinned shyly as he asked for his favor.

“Yes, of course. I will show you to the laundry room. Its just down the hall, to the right.”

You lead Kylo to the laundry room, which admittedly was a very cramped space. There was just enough room to open the dryer door and that itself, touched the wall when opened. As you turned on the light the both of you tried to file your way in, Kylo not knowing just how small the space was.

When you reached to turn on the light, you had found yourself in a sticky situation. The two of you were now pressed, facing against each other while trying to bypass one another to get out of either one's way. Your eyes widened when you felt the detective’s body fully pushed flush against your body. You could feel every inch of him as a man as his body loomed and dominated your small frame. Your breasts were pressed against the lower part of Kylo’s chest. You stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, while eyeing his chest as that was the part of him that came up to you, on your eye level. You silently trembled inside.

“Feel free to use the laundry room when needed.” You quickly smiled and pulled yourself free from his body. That was a heady experience.

****  
Later that evening, you received a phone call…

“Hey, how are you doing? I heard about the incident at the hall. I would like to come visit you, if its possible?” Dominic Alistair spoke.

~~~~~~~~

A depiction of the reader’s solarium where you practice in seclusion…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And just, who are you?” The stranger asked, upon seeing Kylo. Kylo looked unimpressed.

“Dominic called me, he wants to visit me this coming Saturday.” You relay to Kylo.

“Does he know about your situation?”

“No. I haven’t told him anything. If he does, he hasn’t spoken about it.”

****

Friday evening…

You were sitting in the living room sharing take out, with Kylo. These moments that you share with him, become painfully awkward with the silence that permeates between the two of you. You want to talk to him, but you are unsure how to approach this man. When you do speak, it is usually in regards to something related to your stalker.

You subtly watched Kylo as he made the Chinese food disappear. Watching his angular jaw line move as he chewed his food. You never really felt attracted to men with larger noses, but for Kylo, his suited him and made him look noble. Everything about his face is a mesh of harmony and yet - misplaced semblance; all working to achieve a beautiful and striking balance.

You stopped yourself. You couldn’t be thinking about this man, in this way. Kylo, clearly would not reciprocate. He probably doesn’t even want to be here with you, to begin with.

Finally, you decided to come out of your shell.

“I’m sorry that you were assigned the boring task of watching over me.” You had been wanting to confess.

Kylo paused. He looked at you hesitantly, not sure how to answer.

“I mean, you must be missing your wife and family, or at the very least, girlfriend?” Did that sound desperate? You pondered.

Kylo softly smiled. “I’m single.”

You pondered on that logic. How could a man such as Kylo Ren, be single?

“Ah.” Was all you could reply. Inside, you wore the biggest grin at this revelation and you fought hard to not let it spread onto your lips.

“My work demands too much of my attention, attention that would be lacking for sustaining a long term relationship.” Kylo added.

“I understand that aspect, very much.” You shared something in common with the detective.

“You know more about me, than I know about you. Care to tell me a little bit about yourself?” You smiled a hopeful smile.

“I’ve been a detective for three years. Prior, I worked in various areas of security.”

“I’ve been working as a paid, professional violinist for three years, as well.” Another commonality that you shared. You both have been at your professions for three years.

Kylo trailed off subject… “What did Lennox mean, when he said that you should have left, when you had the chance?”

“As I mentioned before, I was offered to tour and immediately become a recording artist. I had just reached the level of concertmaster within my ensemble and while it is a once in a life time offer to rise to the top so suddenly, I wanted to remain with my ensemble and continue preforming at the hall. I guess… I thought I would quell any jealousy by staying with the ensemble instead of going solo, but Lennox... . I have tried to befriend him and take the sting out of his rivalry, but he is persistent. He would, no doubt, be pleased as pie if I were to leave the ensemble. I won’t be bullied out of my position at the hall. I earned my place among them.”

“What made you the rising star, so suddenly?”

You looked at Kylo, like he had insulted you.

“Have you not listened to any of my work?” You questioned. Kylo cocked his head in a funny manner at you.

“I’m sorry. That sounded very arrogant.”

Kylo smirked.

“What I meant was, I choose to perform my own compositions. Music that I have written for myself as a solo violinist and for our ensemble. Most of the musicians at the hall are trained to play the classics, hardly any of them endeavor to create their own works. I’ve always been a bit of a rebel. I don’t begrudge the classics, of course not. I feel intensely inspired to contribute my own original works. Therefor, I published my original music. That is how I ended up, with the bloodied sheet music, it is a piece of my own music.”

“Forgive me, if I had offended you. I know next to nothing about music, so I would not be able to discern your original work from a classic.” Kylo shyly spoke of his musical ignorance.

“Pity that you had no interest in becoming a musician, I think you have the look and grace of one.” You bluntly told the detective.

Were you so bold? You quickly pondered over your last statement.

Kylo was actually blushing. You could see the faint tinting of his cheeks.

“I don’t believe that these hands are all that graceful, certainly not for a violin.” He jested as he wiggled his fingers before you, to emphasize their size and his point.

“Nonsense. I can prove it.”

My, my. You certainly had on your confidence panties, tonight.

You quickly fetched your violin and returned to the living room, seating yourself behind Kylo, on the sofa.

Kylo looked like he was attempting to protest, when you quickly shut him down. “Indulge me, huh?” You flashed a grin.

“I don’t want to break your instrument.” Kylo looked genuinely worried.

“I won’t let you.” You countered.

As Kylo turned to his left side, now sitting on the edge of the sofa, so that you could nestle behind him, you placed the violin on his left shoulder. Sitting on the sofa wasn’t idea for obtaining correct posture, but you didn’t want to give Kylo the chance to opt out and ruin this moment o you winged it.

You don’t know how you followed through, with the next steps; taking his warm and large left hand, bringing it up to hold the neck of the violin, positioning his fingers, instructing him how to hold the instrument correctly.

“Turn your head.” You instructed.

You received a fine view. His long, straight nose now jutting in profile, the curvature of his full lips on display. You couldn't decide which was more beautiful - the antique violin or the man holding your beloved instrument.

You initially had a little struggle to overcome, while guiding his right hand in regards to bowing. His shoulders are so broad, it was a bit of a stretch for you to bridge the gap to guide him. You moved to sit up on your knees to gain some height as you continued to remain stationed behind Kylo. “Keep the bow level and move it evenly” You instructed as you positioned his fingers in the correct form in holding the bow.

“Ready?” You whispered in his ear.

You slowly guided Kylo’s hand, while bowing over open strings. You were playing a little game of name that tune. It didn’t take Kylo long, to actually start laughing.

“Really? Twinkle, twinkle, little star?”

“Everyone has to start with the basics. Its all about practice. Even I started with this one.” You proudly stated.

You played on, guiding his hand with the bow. You really didn’t want your ‘lesson’ to end. You enjoyed the way that his hands felt and the way that he smelled as your face was pressed against his dark locks, your chin overshadowing his right shoulder as you helped him bow. 

You noted his muscular arms as you watched his form as he bowed. It was somewhat intoxicating having your arms caged around this man as you helped him to feign playing the violin.

When your lesson reached its conclusion, Kylo was looking more relaxed, you noticed. Normally, he was rigid and stoic faced. He turned to you and genuinely thanked you for the experience that you had given him, with your violin.

A part of you was silently begging, in your mind, that Kylo would now hold an interest in the instrument that you are so masterful in, so that you could share more moments like this, with the detective.

You realized then, that your actions where indeed rather bold to be so closely intimate in that proximity, with this man that you really didn’t know that much about.

****

Saturday, Dominic’s arrival…

You were showering and getting ready for Dominic’s arrival, when a knock came at the front door.

Kylo answered it. There, stood a man nearly as tall as Kylo. His hair is dark like Kylo’s but his is shorter and this man’s eyes are an icy shade of piercing blue.

“And just, who are you?” The stranger asked, upon seeing Kylo. Kylo looked unimpressed.

Dominic said your name. “I’m here to visit her, she is expecting me.” Dominic was not thrilled by the sight of Kylo, greeting him at your door.

You emerged moments later, dressed, but your hair is still a disheveled wet mess from your shower.

“Dominic!” You said his name, surprised.

“I wasn’t expecting you, until later.”

“Yeah, I got into Boston earlier than expected; thought of surprising you. I guess we both got surprised.” Dominic ran his fingers through his cropped hair, agitated by Kylo’s presence.

Kylo kept to the kitchen, feigning to give the two of you some privacy.

Dominic cornered you in the living room and started whispering.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t.”

“Oh. Then what is the explanation for tall, dark and dangerous looking, answering your door?”

“What? Kylo? No-no. You’ve got the wrong impression.”

“Then, enlighten me.”

“Why should it be any of your concern? Are you jealous at finding another man in my home?”

This bought silence between the two of you, for several seconds.

“I just thought that we would be alone and talk about the old times, is all.”

“Kylo.” You called out to him, to join the two of you in the living room.

Kylo sauntered into the room, as beckoned.

“Kylo, this is Dominic Alistair. An old friend.”

“This is Kylo Ren.” You introduced him to Dominic, looking at Kylo for a prompt as to how to further explain his presence.

Kylo subtly nodded his head.

“He’s my producer and the side manager, from the label. Kylo is here, helping me to record some new tracks.” Kylo discreetly winked at you.

“I see.” Dominic stated as he turned his attention from you to curtly nod at Kylo.

“Give me just a few more minutes and I will be ready.” You say to Dominic.

With that, you turn to head towards your bedroom down the hall. Dominic and Kylo are left alone.

“So, you’re a producer. How long have you been working with her?” Dominic inquired.

“I’ll let her fill you in on those details.” Kylo quaintly nodded and excused himself and left the living room, turning to follow your path down the hall.

Kylo knocked at your bedroom door. You were in the midst of brushing your hair.

“Are you planning some outing, with the gentleman in the living room?”

“Yes. Dominic has asked me to have dinner with him, to catch up.”

Kylo remained silent.

“Is there a problem?” You looked at him while nodding your head, looking perplexed.

“Let me see your cell phone, please.” You hesitated, then reached into your purse and handed over your phone to Kylo.

Kylo started going through your phone.

“Just exactly, what are you doing?” You started to get defensive at his intrusion.

“Done. I put my contact information into your phone. Call me if you need help or feel in distress. I’d prefer that you alert me as to your whereabouts, when you get there.”

Suddenly, this tall, brooding man seemed like a moody father instructing his daughter about curfew.

“Alright.” You huffed out a breath. You knew Kylo meant well, it is part of his job. Kylo is there to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - things start to take off and reader's stalker contacts her again, with another threat...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry if you were startled by something I said. I’m not the one who you should be afraid of.” He looked at you with pained eyes.

You were sitting in the restaurant with Dominic, having a good time catching up, when your cell phone went off. You excused yourself and checked the message. You were half expecting it to be Kylo, inquiring as to your whereabouts, but it was far from that.

‘You have a penchant for tall and dark. I see that you have added a second one to your collection. I can show you a world of darkness, that neither one of them can recover you from.’ The message read.

Your heart pounded, your chest tightened and you actually felt like you were on the verge of a panic attack. Dominic noticed your distress as you clutched your phone, looking at the message all wide eyed.

“What's wrong?” He inquired as he reached for your hand.

“I… I need to go home. Take me home, please.” You said as you started looking around the restaurant, scoping your surroundings.

“Tell me what is wrong? Is it Kylo?”

You couldn’t contain the tears any longer.

Dominic rushed to your side to comfort you, taking you into his arms. You felt rather embarrassed at the scene that you were causing.

“Please. I need to see Kylo, he will know what to do.” 

Dominic’s face looked scorned by this statement.

You quickly took a screen shot of the message and sent it to Kylo.

In no time, Kylo was calling. You answered.

“Where are you?” Kylo demanded.

“I’m at the restaurant with Dominic.”

“Tell him to get you home, immediately.”

“Alright.” You said, with a shaky voice.

“You’re going to be ok.” Kylo added, as a measure of comfort.

You hung up from Kylo.

“What is going on, please, tell me?”

“Dominic… for the past few months, I have been receiving threats in the mail and gifts sent to me at the hall. I have a stalker. Kylo is a detective, not a producer or manager from the label. He has been undercover, or well - was undercover… as this stalker knows about him and now - you.

Dominic set back in his chair, absorbing the information that you just provided.

“I’m sorry Dominic.”

“How long has Kylo been at your house?”

“Really? That is what you are going to ask, right in this moment?”

“You don’t know that man! For all you know he could be the one stalking you!”

This made you falter and hesitate. Kylo did take your phone and put his number in… but the number that the stalker is using is completely different.

“No. That’s ridiculous. You’re just jealous or something, when there’s no need to be.” You shunned his notion.

“Please, I can not sit here and argue. Just take me home. I need to see Kylo.” You didn’t realize the way that you stated this, aroused jealousy in Dominic.

****

When you arrived home, Kylo met you at the door. You were such a bundle of nerves and set in your distress that you instantly went into Kylo’s arms. As Kylo held you, Dominic stood at the front door, staring at Kylo. Kylo raised an eyebrow and issued a very subtle smirk, but not subtle enough that Dominic missed it.

“We can meet tomorrow, I just need some time. I haven’t received any communication from this deranged sicko in awhile. I’m sorry our night was ruined.” You apologized to Dominic.

“No, its ok. I understand.” Dominic hugged you, smelling Kylo’s cologne on your body. His jaw clenched.

“Goodnight.” You issued him a soft kiss on the cheek. You turned to walk away to your bedroom as Kylo let Dominic out. The two stared at one another as Kylo shut the door.

****  
Paranoia had set in. While in your bedroom, you started tearing things apart, pulling out books from the bookshelves, turning over items. You were sure this sick bastard had to be watching you and not just from afar. Did he make it into your home and were there hidden cameras?

Kylo heard the noise and came to investigate. He knocked on the door as he peered inside. He saw you in the middle of the floor, on your knees, weeping uncontrollably.

Instantly, he was kneeling at your side and started rubbing your back with his hand, trying to subdue your fear.

“Listen, I know you’re afraid. This will end, soon. He will be caught.”

“Kylo, he has seen you and now Dominic. He’s watching intently.”

“Shhh.” Kylo whispers a hush to you as he holds you.

You don’t even remember how it happened, but somehow you ended up on the sofa, curled up against Kylo. He had wrapped you up in a blanket and let you fall asleep against him, feeling safe at his side.

****

Dominic returned to see you, around 8a.m. the following morning.

He had text you and asked if you could answer the door, instead of Kylo.

Dominic hugged you and inquired as to how you were feeling.

“Can we talk in private?” He leaned in and softly spoke intimately to you.

“Yes, of course.” You replied as you motioned for him to follow you. Kylo was in the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.

You closed your bedroom door after Dominic made it inside.

“You know you can call on me. I will stay longer, if you need me to.” Dominic was reassuring as he placed his hands along your arms, making eye contact with you.

“I’m sorry that this reunion has been shit. I never wanted to feel this helpless, but things are escalating. He sent me a piece of my own sheet music with what looked like blood stains on it; turned out to be red ink, but the implied meaning.”

“Listen to me, you can stay with me. Kylo is not the only one that can and wants to protect you.” Dominic professed as he kissed your cheek.

“Lets try not to let this psycho ruin you. Why don’t we go to the solarium and play a duet, like old times? He smiled at you, trying to make you smile back.

“My cello is in the car.” He added.

****

While out in the solarium, you and Dominic played for over an hour. Kylo stood at the back door, peering through the sheer white curtains while watching the two of you.

For that brief period, Dominic had managed to help you take your mind off your stalker.

Even though you were essentially in a glass case on display in the solarium, you did not feel so vulnerable for being exposed, not with him by your side and Kylo a few steps away.

****

Later on that night…

You and Dominic were in the living room, Kylo is in his bedroom. Dominic is inching closer to you as you sit on the sofa, watching a movie.

Dominic is playing with your hair as he nuzzles the side of your neck with his nose. It has been awhile since you were last intimate with any man. His attentions stir those feelings within.

“I do miss you. I often think, that I never should have left for New York.”

You turn to look him in the eye. Dominic brings his hand up against your cheek, softly caressing you.

He leans in to kiss you. You’re feeling heady by the familiar touch and taste of this man.

“I want to be with you.” Dominic professes.

With that, you stand up and take Dominic by the hand and lead him toward your bedroom.

Dominic wastes no time, when the door shuts. He is passionately kissing you, you’re both fumbling with each other’s clothing.

He lowers you down onto the bed. As he kisses you, your eyes remain closed. Thoughts of Kylo enter your mind as you realize he is practically next door. You feel guilty. You know its wrong, you’re thinking about another man while a good, decent, caring man is wanting to ravage you.

Every touch of Dominic’s hands, you think about Kylo’s large hands touching you. When he sweeps his lips across your skin, you imagine Kylo’s full pouty lips caressing you. When you feel the muscles in his arms, you think about how Kylo’s looked, when he held your violin.  
As Dominic administered kisses down your chest, he took your hands into his, locking your fingers together. He kissed the side of your neck.

“I’ve been wanting to feel your hands for quite sometime.”

You pulled away from him in a rush as if your life depended on it.

“What did you say?!” You were panicky.

Dominic looked befuddled by your sudden outburst.

“I’ve been wanting to feel your hands again like how it was before, when we made love. Whats wrong?”

The paranoia hit you strongly. “The stalker, he wrote in a letter how he longed to feel my hands upon him, playing him like an instrument.”

You pulled the bed sheet around your nude body and hastily made your way out of your bedroom, coming to bang upon Kylo’s door.

“Kylo! Help! I need you!” You continued to bang.

You were met with the opening door and a half dressed Kylo. He was wearing only dark blue sleep pants.

“Dominic, get him out of here. He said something that the stalker had said in a note.” You were erratic at this point.

Kylo rushed into your bedroom, confronting Dominic.

“Hands off motherfucker!” Dominic warned Kylo.

“Get the fuck out of this house.” Kylo commanded as he loomed right in front of Dominic.

Dominic was finishing up getting dressed.

“I don’t know what you have done to her, but I don’t trust you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Kylo retorted with a snarl.

“For some reason, she thinks that you are her savior and grand protector.” Kylo just leered at Dominic.

Dominic walked out of your bedroom. He saw you recoiling by Kylo’s bedroom door.

“I’m sorry if you were startled by something I said. I’m not the one who you should be afraid of.” He looked at you with pained eyes.

“You know I’d never hurt you, I love you.”

Kylo now stood in your bedroom doorway, while Dominic moved into the hall.

Dominic turned to leave. Kylo stood there, looking at you.

****

The next morning…

Kylo had woke you up at 6 in the morning.

“Lennox Lamoureux was found dead last night, in one of the wings of the concert hall. Apparently, it was death by strangulation. A string from his own violin." Kylo informed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure this is what you want? Your emotions are running high right now.” He said, between languid kisses.  
> “Fuck emotions.” You whispered, with your eyes closed.

Later that morning, you met with the concert director at the hall to talk about Lennox. Gathered together, are your ensemble members.

One member approached you, Julie.

“Are you trying to destroy all of our careers?” Julie said, through harsh anger and crying.

“What? Why would you say this?” Tears of your own begin to shed.

“Since you have came here, our lives and this concert hall have been turned upside down. You come in like you’re the golden one and now, there’s a deranged stalker lurking around the hall and now a man is dead!”

You fled the hall in tears, not looking back. You ran all the way back to your Brownstone. By the time you made it through the door, you were heaving and your face a wet mess.

Kylo was there, trying to calm you.

“Hey-hey, what is the matter?” He holds you at arms length, inspecting you.

“My career is over.” You stated.

“They all blame me!” You cried

Kylo pulled you into his arms.

“I have nothing left, Kylo. I’m too afraid to leave my house most of the time, my recording has been suspended, I cannot perform before an audience for fear of whoever is in the crowd will be him.” You continued to weep.

“Come here.” Kylo beckoned. You sat down with him, on the sofa.

You kept your eyes closed, you didn’t want to see him looking at you in this disheveled state.  
You felt his warm hand caressing the side of your face. You wanted to melt against it.

You bowed your head. “The only thing that I have left, that is decent and that I can seemingly trust in, is you.” With that, Kylo tilted your head up to face him, using his finger under your chin. He softly brought his lips against yours.

All the pain and sadness vanished in that instant. Another set of emotions took their place.

You wanted more than just a taste of his lips.

“Kylo…”

He deepened the kiss. You didn’t care any more. You had lost practically everything, if you could just have him if only for this moment, you were going to take it and seize it with every part of your being.

“I want to feel you inside of me.” You breathlessly asked of him.

“Are you sure this is what you want. Your emotions are running high right now.” He said, between languid kisses.

“Fuck emotions.” You whispered, with your eyes closed.

Kylo, in the gentlest way, picked you up and carried you to your bedroom. Your mind was spinning at the prospect to come. This is what you have been wanting, isn’t it?

Kylo undressed you like it was some ritual ceremony. He took time and paid attention to detail. You loved how he was careful and thoughtful, but something in you wanted the forceful and dominating man that you knew he kept hidden.

Indeed, your emotions are running high and you just wanted to experience every last bit of Kylo Ren. You wanted Kylo to own your body, to lay waste and ruin you, just like everything else around you lay in ruins. At least, in this matter, you had the choice in how you would fall.

“Fuck me hard, fuck me fast, you can even spank my ass.” You huskily whispered into his ear to show him what a playful mood you are in.

Kylo pulled back somewhat to look you in the eyes. You swore you detected a change. His eyes were the same but there was a change, something you could not place, but you just knew.

Kylo seized you by your hips and pulled you down to meet his erection. Gods above, is he the largest man that you had ever been with and had ever seen?

This was going to be painfully exquisite. Even though you were as wet as a water fountain for him, you knew there was going to be a struggle to take him within you, a most delicious struggle.

Kylo nipped at your neck as his hand roughly fondled your right breast.

“Do you like to be fucked rough?” He asked in a husky tone.

His tone incited you to play along.

“I like to be fucked in the roughest way possible.”

“Do you…” He grinned as he pulled on your bottom lip.

“Ever since that day, when I was pressed against you, feeling every inch of your cock, I’ve longed to feel it inside of me.” You confessed.

“I’ll grant your every wish.” He hissed.

“Get on your hands and knees, now!” He hotly commanded. His tone sending a shudder through your body.

You obeyed with anticipation.

You felt Kylo’s cock brushing against your opening. His tip was slick with his seeping precum. Kylo smacked your ass, causing you to flinch and cry out. He immediately rubbed he throbbing red spot, to soothe it.

“Do you like the fact that I think of you when masturbating, while right next door to you?” He leans over your backside to whisper into your ear as you felt him stroke the length of his intimidating cock, masturbating while positioned behind you.

His statement and actions made your cunt clench.

“While you’re back there, don’t forget to pull my hair and treat me like an animal.” You instructed in a husky tone.

Kylo shoved his cock into you without warning as he pulled back on your locks, obeying your orders.

“Like this, baby?” He growled. You cried out.

The feel of him prying you open, like you have never had a man penetrate you like this before, shorted your mind.

It was un-fucking believable. He pumped vigorously into you, shoving you against the headboard as he rocked into your body.

“I will fuck your bones straight into the wall.” He promised as he seized you by your hips, pulling you up towards him.

His hands roughly fondled your breasts. You were moaning uncontrollably. You did not care how salacious it sounded, nor if any neighbors could hear, you wanted the world to know that Kylo Ren was fucking you into an oblivion and possibly a coma, before all is said and done.

Kylo shoved you down onto the bed with a force and not once slipping from you, not with his generous length.

You were on the verge of climax even though he had not touched your clit. Simply having him inside of you, was enough to get you off.

“Don’t you fucking spill a drop!” You commanded him, feeling him getting ready to release.

Kylo growled as his hands held tightly on your hips, he bucked into you with such a force you knew he would leave bruises on your backside.

One vigorous snap of a thrust and he stilled. You felt the warm spurts flow into you, filling you with his delicious liquidness as he panted and his chest heaved rapidly.

Kylo collapsed onto your back, his sweat laden chest pressing against your creamy skin, pushing you down and pinning you into the disheveled bed. Kylo Ren owned your body.

It was incredibly heady when his slick covered dick pulled out of you, yet, it pained you of the notion that you were now empty of him.

The two of you lay on the bed, entangled. Sexually sated.

****  
Yours and Kylo’s fucking was so vigorous that you ended up falling asleep in the afternoon time. You were later on, stirred awake by your phone ringing. By the time that you were aware that you were receiving a call, you heard the indication of a voice mail.

You turned to look over at Kylo, slumbering. His body looked blissful. Evidently, he hasn’t been intimate with anyone in a long while, just as yourself and both of you needed such a robust release.

You listened to your voice mail as you looked at Kylo’s partially nude form. How the sheet draped across his waist, outlines his male form from beneath. You thought about just snaking your hand under the sheet and holding his cock between your fingers, feeling the weight of his length and the smoothness of his skin as your thumb rubbed his cock head in languid circles.

“Its Dominic. I am back in New York now, but you are in serious danger. I called the Boston police department and they have no detective named Kylo Ren nor have they ever heard of the name. You need to get away from him as fast as possible!”

You dropped your phone onto the bed after hearing the voice mail. You turn to see Kylo, raising up to join you at your side as his arm slinks around your waist and he kisses your bare shoulder.

“Who was that?” Kylo asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its NOT what you think... I think? Don't get comfortable in your assumptions ;->


	6. Chapter 6

“It was just Dominic, telling me that he had returned to New York.” You quickly reacted.

Kylo was brandishing kisses down your neck. You closed your eyes, trying not to give yourself away.

“Are you ready for another round?” His voice laced with desire as his erection prodded into your backside.

“I’m sorry Kylo... you rubbed me so raw, I can’t.” You feigned disappointment.

Kylo’s lips jutted into more of a pout.

“Why don’t you have a shower and I will make us dinner? Hmm?” Kylo insisted as he nuzzled your cheek with his nose, then he brought his lips against yours.

“Sounds good.”

****

You locked yourself in the bathroom. Tears poured from your eyes as heavy as the water in the shower that rained down upon you.

You started thinking about all the signs. This ‘detective’ just shows up, yet nothing is getting done. He didn’t go to the Hall to investigate Lennox’s death AND the fact crosses your mind that both Kylo and Dominic, were alone the night that Lennox was murdered. Dominic had been forced to leave by Kylo, under your request. 

And Kylo, you were so upset by Dominic that you went to sleep and didn’t realize that you ended up on the sofa with Kylo. You were asleep the rest of that night, out cold; that gave Kylo ample time to commit such an act. The Concert hall is under ten minutes from your Brownstone. It is plausible.

The more that fear ensued, the more you cried and then the more angrier you became.

****

With knife in hand, you cornered Kylo in the kitchen. His back was facing toward you as his attention was occupied on the food that he was preparing to cook for dinner, when suddenly, Dominic's voice became audible. You held your cell phone while having it on speaker and broadcast Dominic’s voice mail.

Kylo stilled, then slowly turned to face you.

“It has been you, the entire time.” You stared him down with pained and angry eyes.

Kylo closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, the movement was odd. It was like he was trying to hold back something.

Tears started slipping, but you made an endeavor to keep them at bay. You were resolved to not let this man take any more control of your life.

“You really think that I am your stalker?” He said, evenly as he opened his eyes to look at you directly.

“I have been with you all this time. Don’t you think that if I had any intentions to hurt you, that it would have already been done?”

“You’re lying, you just want to confuse me. Its all a mind game to you.”

“Dominic is jealous, he’ll say anything to arouse suspicion. Its clearly obvious.” Kylo replied.

“Don’t do this.” Kylo added as he gestured towards the knife you are wielding in hand.

“Don’t do this? Don’t fucking do this? What about you tearing my life apart and possibly ending my career? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?!” You shouted at him, your words echoing in the kitchen.

”I’m not the bad guy, here. I can prove it.” You continued to hold your threatening stance, with the large knife in hand.

Kylo reached for his cell phone, he dialed a number and as it started ringing, he put it on speaker.

“Ask for me.” He commanded.

The phone picked up and there was a pleasing male voice. “Boston Police Department, this is Officer Vader, how can I help you?”

There was a short pause on your part.

Kylo nudged you with an expressive look

“Yes, I’m inquiring about Detective Kylo Ren. May I speak to him?”

“Detective Ren is on a special assignment and is currently not available at this moment. You can relay a message and I will see that he receives it.”

“Thank you, but there is no message. I’ll try to reach him at another time.”

“Good day.” The male officer said as you heard his end of the line go silent.

“Satisfied?” Kylo looked at you, never once wavering on your accusation. Was he really telling the truth? Why would Dominic do this? Kylo’s former statement, you recalled, when he had interrogated you about Lennox; how jealously drives a man to think and commit unspeakable acts, seemed to ring true.

You stood there, transforming into a faltering mess. Kylo cautiously made his way over to where you stood. He slowly put his hand on yours to clasp your hand that held the knife.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You sobbed.

Kylo removed the knife and laid it on the kitchen counter.

He took you into his arms and rubbed your back with his hands.

“I know you’re afraid and its hard to trust. I am not the enemy.” Kylo reaffirmed as he softly kissed your tearful face.

At this point, you had no idea which version of reality is acceptable; let lone, which one was the truth.

You decided, while standing there in Kylo’s large arms that you would call out your stalker and confront him, tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are you? I know that you are here. Isn’t it time that we meet face to face? You owe me that much, after ruining my career.”

You remained on guard the rest of the evening, with Kylo.

Kylo was trying his best to put you at ease. You defected to your bedroom, in order to think and to plan. Kylo came wandering into your bedroom to ‘check up’ on you.

You remained indifferent to his presence.

“Hey… look at me.” Kylo said gently, as you kept to yourself while standing by the window, looking out into the street.

Kylo was standing behind you, embracing you into his arms.

“What can I do to make you see, to understand, that you shouldn’t fear me? Did you not think of me as your protector? And did you not call and run to me, instead of Dominic? Surely there was a reason you felt that way. I think you still feel it as I feel it, too.”

If Kylo is lying, then his lies are like being bathed in pure sugar water because the sweetness in his tone and the way his words come off those perfect lips, make you melt. Not to mention, the feel of his body against yours.

“I want to make love to you. With no roughness.” Kylo stood there, holding you, waiting for any indication of your consent. He felt that you needed to be coaxed, to be warmed up, so to speak.

He swept your hair to the side and became attentive to your neck. His mouth worked its magic as he kissed and sucked and a few times, lightly nibbled at your skin.

His words had gotten to you. He was right. You did see him as your protector, he was there from the start. You slept soundly that night by his side, even when Dominic uttered that line that sent you into a state of panic. It was Kylo that you ran to. And maybe Kylo is right, if he had ill intentions for you, he had plenty of opportunities to do whatever he wanted to do. Kylo didn’t need to be living close to you. The man is more than capable of taking whatever he wants and you would be absolutely powerless to stop him. You as well as Kylo, know this, without even having to voice it.

So, if Kylo is indeed the stalker, you’re going to allow him to possess your body, one more time. Why not pretend that, in a more perfect word that this would be your ideal fantasy; this gorgeous man wanting to give you every ounce of pleasure that he can provide. And after tonight, you are not even sure if you will survive to see tomorrow‘s light. This may be the last time that you are intimate with anyone, again.

You closed your eyes as you felt him push himself inside. You thought of your favorite symphony as Kylo languidly moved along your body. You could hear it as if you were in the front row of the orchestra, recalling it from memory. And when it reached its climax, so did you. You faltered and let Kylo’s name slip off your tongue. You had never seen a man’s eyes look so longingly as did his, upon hearing you cry his name during your ecstasy.

You had committed your first crime. Giving this man, hope.

****  
It was nearing 9 p.m. You were alone in your bedroom, when you took out your phone and started composing a text message. It was to the number that your stalker harasses you from.

“You win. Meet me at the concert hall, tonight, at 10.” You sent the message.

A few minutes went by and still, no reply. You knew the stalker had to have received the message. It then dawned on you, why did Kylo never think to trace the phone number? At least, make an effort even if it would turn out to be useless. You felt this stalker would not be so clumsy.

“I’m going for a short walk, I need some fresh air.” You said to Kylo.

“I don’t think that is wise.” He countered.

“I don’t care anymore, Kylo.” You stated nonchalantly as you put on your jacket.

“I won’t be gone long, I just want to walk around the block.”

Kylo moved to grab his jacket.

“No, Kylo. I want to go alone, please.” Kylo looked rebuffed by your statement.

“Take your phone.” He lastly added as you set out into the chilled night to an unknown fate.

****  
You arrived at the concert hall, shortly before 10. You took careful measures to observe anything out of the ordinary. You could feel that he was there, waiting.

The stage was lit up with a center spot light. There was a lone wooden stool sitting in the center of the stage. You made your way to it and sat down, facing an invisible audience.

“Where are you? I know that you are here. Isn’t it time that we meet face to face? You owe me that much, after ruining my career.” You called out into the darkened hall.

The stage went completely pitch black. The overhead stage light was extinguished. You stood up, standing there in complete darkness and eerie silence until, the music began to play. The sound of a high pitched violin being played and you recognized the melody. It is one of your pieces, the exact music from the one that the stalker had sent to you, the one with the blood stains on the sheet music.

You were completely and utterly in dire helplessness, in that moment. There is absolutely nothing that you could do, you were powerless; alone, with your stalker… in a world of darkness that no one could help you recover from, just like the stalker had warned you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you crawled blindly in the darkness, you heard footsteps approaching from behind you.

In that moment, you did the only thing that you could think of doing. You lowered yourself onto the stage floor and slowly crawled in the dark, feeling your way around with your hands. The stage rose to a great height and you did not want to fall off of it. There were stairs located on each side of the stage and you were blindly searching for them. 

The music halted. You tried to still your breathing and control your panic.

As you crawled blindly in the darkness, you heard footsteps approaching from behind you. You picked up the pace and sought for an edge to the stage. You reached the stairs but you were seized by your ankle and pulled across the stage floor. You kicked with all of your might and found that you were released, you ended up tumbling down the stairs, twisting your ankle.

You hobbled to your feet, not knowing where to go. You instantly clashed into a wall of a body. Whoever it was, is tall and built like a formidable barricade.

You screamed while turning to escape the best way that you possibly could, but there was nothing but darkness; no sliver of light.

Your breathing was erratic and you tried, god how you tried to control it so as not to give yourself away in the darkness, but terror won out.

Suddenly, a side light on the left hand wing of the stage, came on. You were able to faintly see your surroundings. You spun, even though your ankle hurt like hell. You saw no one. You quickly made your way down to the back hallway, beside the stage. 

You came upon rows of doors; you turned the knobs but all were locked. You found yourself at the dead end of the hall, no where left to go. You turned to peer down the long corridor as your back was pressed tightly against the wall. The hall lights started to flicker above as if they were shorting out. It reminded you of one of those haunted house attractions, where the dimly lit flickering lights, disorients your vision.

You could hear footsteps coming towards you then encroaching figures. Your chest is heaving, you are like a cornered animal; no where to run to, no where to hide.

What you saw next was beyond a nightmare come to life. You thought the that the flickering lights were doubling your vision. You blinked your eyes erratically, trying to correct the mistake.

Two men now stood before you, both looking like Kylo.

They were predatory in their stance as they stood in front of you, observing you with their dark eyes mere inches from your face, in your quivering state as you are now dripping with fear.

Your eyes widened and are darting between the two twin faces.

“Boston Police Department, Officer Vader, how can I help you?” Kylo’s doppelganger teased and laughed. His laughter reminiscent of the joker, you thought. You gasped.

“Kylo.” You looked to the one that was dressed the same way as you had previously saw Kylo to be dressed. At this point, you knew neither one from left to right; if his name is even indeed, Kylo.

“He’s not Kylo.” The other twin stated.

“Kylo?” You looked over to him with a puzzled looked. “Neither am I.” He stated.

You gave the most funny, perplexing face that you could present.

“You don’t know, do you?” The twin stated.

“He’s Kylo, but not in this moment.”

You shook your head, still confused.

“My god, are you slow?”

You took offense and you started to tell him to fuck off.

“You’ve met all three of them, I am sure.”

“What the fuck is going on?” You yelled.

“This is always complicated.” The smart ass twin, said.

“He has multiple personalities, my darling. 3 of them, so far.”

You pressed yourself against the wall as tightly as you could. It was futile, but in some way if it helped you to even gain a millimeter’s distance from this nightmare standing before you, it was worth it to try.

“Kylo is the detective. He fancies you. Kyle is the violinist, who is your stalker and well, if he has fucked you... then I am sure that you were acquainted with the one who likes it rough. He will not tell us his name, though. He’s a real ass.” The twin enlightened you.

Your breathing was labored. “Wh…who are you?”

“I’m the handsome twin brother that does all of the killing. Ben.” He proudly smirked.

“Kylo was the one playing the violin? But you said that you didn’t know how or knew anything about music?” You turned to the one that you identified as Kylo and asked.

“You do not listen well, do you? Kylo is the detective, KYLE is the violinist. There is a difference.” Ben corrected harshly.

Now it all made sense. The way Kylo seemingly changed when you first had sex, how rough he became, you had saw it in his eyes. You instantly knew that something was different in that moment. The way that he would give you that odd look when he tilted or shook his head. It was as if he was trying to suppress something.

You began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... will reader successfully escape and survive the horrors of the concert hall? And reader will get to know more about the 'others'...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kylo will not be your savior. Just because you think that he plays a ‘good cop’ doesn’t mean that he is one. In his mind, he thinks he is and wants to be a detective. We know he really isn’t, but you can indulge him all you want. Kylo is like the rest of us, he just doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Christ! Aren’t musicians suppose to be intelligent?”

“God. I hate when women do this. All that crying and noise as if it is going to help their cause.” Ben stated as he rolled his eyes at your act of sobbing.

“Kylo, please.” You begged him as you implored him with your eyes and tears.

You watched as Kylo’s face twitched. You looked for a subtle change in his eyes, expression.

“You were suppose to protect me, Kylo.” You pleaded.

Kylo turned away from you and went walking down the hall.

“You, stay put. If you try to run, the more you struggle the more you will suffer.” Ben pointed a finger at you.

Ben went to join Kylo at the entrance of the hall as you continued to watch in disbelief at the events that have unfolded.

“Kylo is the more dominant personality, but Kyle has been waiting a long time to speak with you.” Ben said, upon his return.

Ben grabbed you by the arm and jerked you towards him. “Come along.” He instructed.

“You killed Lennox.” You outright accused Ben.

“Well, yes, of course.”

“Why?”

“Kylo didn’t like how he had spoke to you and how he had treated you. He thought that Lennox should be dealt with. So, I dealt with him. Did you like my homage to your profession? Using his own violin string to strangle him? Surely you can appreciate that touch. Ben wickedly grinned as proud as he could be.

Your stomach turned as you were feeling sick and disgusted.

Ben ushered you up the stairs and onto the stage, leading you to the stool that still sat center stage.

“Sit down.” He commanded.

You obeyed. Ben pulled your arms behind your back and placed you in a pair of handcuffs.

You started to cry again.

“God, here we go…” Ben added his two cents.

“Word of advice - just follow along and don’t upset him. And, whatever you do, don’t talk naughty or ask him to be rough with you, you don’t want the ‘nameless guy’ coming out.

With that, Ben left the stage, disappearing into the left wing.

You sat there, cuffed, not knowing what to do or if you were going to be kept alive. You tried to think of a quick strategy. You knew you couldn’t reason with a crazy man, especially not one with 3 crazies in him. Fuck.

What appeared to be the body of Kylo, came walking over towards you. He was carrying a matching stool along with a violin, in which he placed the stool in front of you.

You looked at him intently.

Kyle? You asked for clarification.

He smiled.

“Why are you doing this to me?” You asked solemnly.

He sighed. “I have been an admirer of yours since you were at the conservatory.”

Your eyes widened with that aspect.

“When you joined the Boston ensemble, I knew it was my chance to get closer.”

“Please, release me. I know that you can be a good man.”

He only smirked at the notion.

“I’m not finished with you, yet. And then there is the matter of Ben…” He said, trailing off.

You didn’t want to ask anything further, because you knew the answer that he would provide would terrify you.

“I’ve been longing to play a piece that I composed, just for you.”

You watched as he picked up the violin, getting into position to play.

“I hope you like it.”

With that, ‘Kyle’ began to play. Your lips trembled uncontrollably as you silently cried.

You closed your eyes and listened. His playing is beautiful and the melody haunting and if you were not in this situation, you would have been flattered at how romantic his playing sounded.

When he finished, he looked to you for praise.

“Did it please you?” He asked.

You didn’t know how to respond but you knew that you had better say something favorable.

“It was beautiful. I am honored to have inspired it.” You said, keeping your head lowered, not wanting to make eye contact.

“You don’t remember me, do you? It is understandable. We only met once before and you left me rejected.”

You instantly tried to recall where you may have met him before, now intently looking at his face trying to force the recall memory.

“I once asked you to help me practice, that I admired your technique and wanted to learn from you. You told me that you were too busy to work with someone on my skill level.” He frowned.

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I was surely ignorant in my actions.” You thought by stating this, that it would win you some favor.

“I should be up here, performing along side of you nightly and playing a duet with you, instead of Dominic.”

Dominic. You wondered where he was. He said New York, but he wasn’t suppose to leave as suddenly as he had and he knew that Kylo is a threat, why didn’t he come back? Next, you ask yourself - will these crazies go after Dominic?

You knew that if you could just get to Kylo’s persona, you could lure him out. He was the more gentler of the other two, it seemed, and Ben did say that he ‘fancied’ you.

“I need to talk to Kylo, please. Kylo, I need you. I need your help.” You started beckoning.

You watched as Kylo closed his eyes and twisted his neck to the side as if he was trying to stretch it. You detected an inner struggle.

“Kylo, please! Don’t abandon me. I’m scared right now.” You continued your crusade.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” You heard the voice of Ben.

“What did you do to him?” He inquires as he inspects his brother who is looking rather agitated.

Kylo gets off of his seating and walks to the back of the stage.

“I wanted to talk to Kylo.” You simply stated.

“Kylo will not be your savior. Just because you think that he plays a ‘good cop’ doesn’t mean that he is one. In his mind, he thinks he is and wants to be a detective. We know he really isn’t, but you can indulge him all you want. Kylo is like the rest of us, he just doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Christ! Aren’t musicians suppose to be intelligent?”

“Shut the fuck up, I am sick of hearing from you.” You bashed him.

Ben’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“I really don’t see the fascination that Kylo & Kyle see in you, but god help me… I will slay you alive if you ever speak to me like that, again!” Ben issued a warning.

“Now. You’re going to sit here like a good girl and stay quiet. Don’t you think about running. Remember what I said earlier.” With that, Ben placed a blindfold over your eyes. Once again, you were surrounded by darkness. Tears trailed from under the blindfold.

****  
You don’t know how long you sat there, bound while in darkness and in silence. You knew that the brothers were still in the hall, but hadn’t a clue as to what they could be up to.

You heard your name being faintly whispered, from behind you. You tilted your head to listen better. It is a voice you recognize well, and are elated to hear.

“Shh-shh, don’t make a sound. I have to get you out of here, before he returns.”

It is Dominic.

He removed the blindfold.

“Dominic!” 

“Shh!” He reprimands you.

“Dominic, there is two of them. He has a twin.”

“Listen carefully, the cops have this place surrounded. When I found out that there was no Detective Kylo Ren, I alerted the police. I only told you that I returned to New York, because I knew Kylo would rest easier, thinking if I was out of the picture. I also knew that you would break and want to confront your stalker.”

“Kylo, he is mentally ill. He has other personalities, Dominic!” You imparted.

“I know. I faintly remember seeing his face from somewhere. I did some research, he was a student at the conservatory when we attended. He had to quit because of a mental ‘breakdown’ as the papers put it. There was an article about it in the paper. There was a girl that went missing, and he was a suspect.”

“I remember that! Hearing about a girl from the conservatory going missing.”

“He’s bitter about not becoming a professional violinist, like you have. Plus, I remember him talking to me, about you. He seemed jealous of our relationship.” Dominic added.

You heard footsteps in the distance.

“Listen, the cops are not going to storm the hall, they know he is holding you hostage, they don’t even know that I sneaked in. Just play along and bide some time as much as you can. I’m going to end this nightmare for you.”

Dominic quickly replaced your blindfold and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

You felt a rather large presence standing behind you, moments later. His hands seized your shoulders, rather gently.

“I’m sorry. I have failed you.” It was Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter may take me a day or so longer to complete. I want to take some time and think some of the situations through, as I'm a little conflicted about how I want to end this fic. So please, stay tuned :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The moment between you and Kylo was heart wrenching. He pulled away just a fraction, enough to where you saw him open his soft brown eyes and watching his dark lashes flutter. His breath exhaling, coming against your lips. With every ounce in you, your eyes implored and begged him to have mercy on you in this moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted an emotional ending... . Thank you for reading!

“Kylo.” You said his name as you stilled in your blindness.

“Kylo, please. Help me.” You said softly.

Your eyes squinted as it met the harsh lighting from above. Kylo had removed your blindfold.

He stood before you and you stared intently into his eyes, trying to discern if it really is Kylo that is present.

“Please, let me go. They’re hurting me.” You tried to wiggle your hands in the cuffs that bind them.

Kylo’s eyes looked downcast, you saw his lips subtly tremble. Tears started to well up in your eyes.

“Kylo, don’t you feel it? The same way that I do?” You were trying to plead to his feelings for you, trying to reestablish the connection that you had once made.

“You told me that you would protect me and I believed you.” Your voice cracked.

Kylo was standing a hair’s width away from your lips. Both of your mouths trembled as you continued to shed tears and pleading for your release.

Kylo kissed you softly. You closed your eyes. A tear slid down onto his lips as they touched yours. If your lips were not swollen from your crying, they would be after his kissing.

The moment between you and Kylo was heart wrenching. He pulled away just a fraction, enough to where you saw him open his soft brown eyes and watching his dark lashes flutter. His breath exhaling, coming against your lips. With every ounce in you, your eyes implored and begged him to have mercy on you in this moment.

Kylo moved, walking around to your backside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, the key to your freedom.

You sat there with your eyes widening, feeling him work to unlock the cuffs. Your mind raced, what would be your next move? To run? Was he really setting you free?

When you felt your wrists released from the cuffs, you brought them together, rubbing the numbness at your wrists. You slowly climbed down from the stool and turned to look back at Kylo.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t leave me.” Kylo said, sorrowfully.

Your mouth slightly fell agape.

“Kylo…”

Your heart ached for this troubled man. He wasn’t the bad guy, not inherently, only by proxy.

“I need to leave before your brother finds us.”

Kylo kissed you one more time, very passionately. “Run.”

Kylo released you and you hesitated for a couple of seconds, then you hastily made your way to the stage stairs when you were abruptly halted by the menacing figure before you. It was Ben.

“Where the hell do you think you are going?”

“Kylo released me.”

“Well, he is not authorized to make that decision.” Ben loomed before you, causing you to back up the stairs and going back up onto the stage.

You turned to look back at where Kylo had previously stood, but he was no where in sight. It was just you and Ben.

“Did you think that you would survive this?” Ben asked.

Ben lunged toward you, seizing you by the throat. You screamed and struggled. A gun shot rang out from behind you and time stood still. Ben went tumbling down the stairs. You stood there, looking down at his now mangled body. His right shoulder had a gunshot wound and the bone was sticking out. He cried in agony.

Coming to your senses, you ducked down to the stage, looking back at the source from where the shot emanated. You saw Dominic standing at the entrance of the stage’s right wing.

“Take this and run.” Dominic stated as he slid the gun to you, across the stage’s slick floor.

You looked down at the gun, hand trembling as you reached to pick it up.

You made your way down the stairs taking care not to get too close to Ben, even though he was preoccupied with his pain and suffering, you made your way to the front entrance of the concert hall. Before you could reach the doors, Kylo appeared, or at least you think it is Kylo.

He starts walking toward you as your back meets against a wall. You're trapped between his encroaching figure and your gun.

“Kylo, please… Kylo.” You implore. He keeps walking until the barrel end of your gun is pressing directly into his chest.

You close your eyes, tears flowing. Your hand is shaking. Kylo is staring at you.

You did not want to shoot him, you didn’t think that you had it in you to kill someone not even for self defense.

You open your eyes to look at Kylo unrelenting.

Kylo places his hands on either side of your head, caging you in.

You search his eyes fervently, trying to detect just which personality is living in the moment. Kylo? Kyle? Or the unnamed man?

Kylo’s eyes closed. You can see his hands tensing into fists as they remain beside your head. Kylo takes deep breaths. He is fighting, a struggle ensues with his other personalities, vying to win dominance over the situation at hand. Ben had said that Kylo was the dominant one.

“Kylo, please. Don’t make me do this. I don’t want to hurt you… I… I love you.”

You watch Kylo’s lips twitch, his eyes flicker open. They contained so much sorrow and your heart was breaking as you saw a few tears escape his eyes. This was probably the first time that Kylo had heard the words of “I love you,” uttered to him.

You swallowed hard as Kylo lowered his mouth against yours for a final kiss. “Go. Now.” Kylo said sternly.

Before you could move, the police stormed the entrance of the concert hall. A red laser beam was trained at the back of Kylo’s head as he shielded you in his caging embrace.

“Freeze! Put your hands up in the air!” The officer demanded of Kylo.

Kylo did not comply, right off. He just searched your eyes.

“Do as you are told or we will shoot.” The officer reiterated.

“Kylo! Please!” You pleaded with him.

“Don’t shoot! Please don’t shoot!” You cried out.

“Drop your weapon.” The officer instructed you.

You cautiously lowered it, laying it on the ground away from your feet.

“You there, step away from the woman. Back up slowly.” The officer commanded Kylo.

Kylo complied, he kept his hands up and slowly took a few steps backwards, releasing your from his looming presence.

“Ma’am come towards us.” 

You hastily made your way over to the officers.

You turned to watch them rush Kylo, forcing him down onto his knees as they cuffed him.

The lights from the patrol cars swirled and filled the entrance lobby of the hall, dazing your swollen, tear stained eyes.

You sank to your knees, sobbing. It was over. It was finally over and you had survived.

Dominic came to your side, embracing you and gently rocking you in his arms while letting you unleash your anguish.

****  
Months later…

You slowly restored your musical career. You took a much need sabbatical, to recover from what you had endured.

Ben survived his gunshot wound. He was found guilty of murdering Lennox and a whole host of other murders and was sentenced to life in prison.

Kylo, he is now locked away in a mental facility, in Boston. You often visit him. Dominic was very opposed to your actions; becoming almost enraged that you would ever choose to lay eyes upon that man again, after all that you endured at him and his brother’s hands.

Kylo had asked you not to leave him and in the end, he didn’t abandon you.

You felt compassion for Kylo. Kylo was a victim as much as you were. He could not help the way that he is, it wasn’t his choice to have a mental disorder. Kylo, in the end, did save you. He did protect you, he prevailed over the others and had set you free.

While in the facility, Kylo is on medication and less prone to having the other personalities emerge. You didn’t have to worry much about who you were talking to, as it was always Kylo that is present.

You often thought of what it could have been like, had Kylo just been Kylo with no excess baggage, so to speak. To a slight degree, you had fallen in love with the ‘detective.’ He knew not what Kyle had done, for most part, as those memories are compartmentalized only to that personality. Kylo knew that his brother Ben, wasn’t an angel and that is why he chose to release you, he would not allow his brother to harm you, not while he was in control.

With Dominic, you remained friends. Dominic was hopeful that the two of you would reunite after suffering through this ordeal, your bond increased exceedingly. You were committed to your career and to your first love and passion; your music - your violin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stick 'em up!  



End file.
